Amanda and the Adult Shop
by smk123
Summary: A loosely told story about Amanda and a series of events that result from an embarrassing encounter with an Adult Entertainment Shop. Written as a series of 100 word vignettes in response to the wicky June Challenge: use "I need you to come with me"


A series of drabbles - short, 100 word vignettes - written in response to the wicklowplace June Challenge: use the words "I need you to come with me." It loosely tells a fluffy story about Amanda and an embarrassing encounter with an Adult Entertainment Shop.

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Time Line: late first or second season

Rating: Mature for implied sexual situations i.e. Adult Entertainment shop

Genre: Humour/Romance/Fluff

"Morning Amanda!"

"Morning, Lee. Would you like some coffee?"

"Uh...not right now. Listen, I have a job for you."

"Really? What kind of job?"

"Nothing special. Just the usual. I need you to pose as my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Or girlfriend. It doesn't matter. I just need to have someone with me."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, just a casual drop, but I'm supposed to have someone with me. "

"Okay. Do I need to wear anything special?"

"No, what you have on will do."

"Great, I'll just grab my purse. Where are we going?"

"Umm...I'll tell you on the way."

*****

"Lee, I can't"

"Sure you can."

"No. I mean it. I can't."

"A-man-da. You have to. I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME as part of my cover."

"But Lee. It's a...a sex shop!"

"Adult Entertainment. Come on now. You can't tell me you've never—"

"Never."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm the mother of two little boys, not some 'happy hooker.'"

"Amanda this isn't a hooker shop. Lots of perfectly respectable people come in here."

"Oh really? I know lots of respectable people and they've never once mentioned going to a place like...Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Mother just walked into that store."

*****

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"I was out today, just running some errands..."

"Uh-huh.." Dotty responded distractedly while turning pages in her magazine.

"And the funniest thing happened. I thought I saw you going into a...er....'Adult Entertainment' shop."

"It probably was me." Dotty continued to peruse her magazine.

"Pardon?"

"I said, it probably was me—down near Smith and Grand, around ten o'clock?"

Amanda nodded.

"Then it was me." Dotty brought the magazine up close to her face, staring intently.

Amanda stood speechless.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, Mother?" She managed to squeak out.

"How comfortable do you think crotchless panties would be?"

"Mother!"

*****

Dotty found Amanda scrubbing the sink.

"Darling, I love you dearly but just look at you! All work and no play makes Amanda a very dull girl. You need to accept some of the offers you're given instead of working all the time. Then you'd realize what you're missing out on. I'm not prying—you know I'd never do that—but maybe your relationship with Joe wasn't as...'fulfilling' as it should've been. That adult entertaiment shop has some wonderfully helpful items... Amanda! Where are you going?... Well, imagine that! My own daughter walking out on me while I'm still talking!"

*****

Amanda stood in her bedroom thoroughly mortified. Her own mother thought she was too inhibited! That was ridiculous. Her intimate life with Joe had been just fine...At least she thought it was fine—she really didn't have anything to compare it with though. Studying herself in the mirror she noted her rear was firm. The 'girls,' such as they were, were still up. Her figure was trim and, secretly she acknowledged, her legs were great. Men asked her out. They had 'nice' evenings together. So what if she declined their hints for more! She had standards. She wasn't dull...was she?

*****

Amanda stood a few feet from the Adult Entertainment shop. 'You can do this. You're not dull. You're as modern as the next woman. After all, there's probably nothing that weird in there ...'

Taking a deep breath, she rocked once on her heels, then power walked into the store, head held high. After taking a quick look around, she gasped, veered to the left and grabbed a magazine to hide behind.

'Why do these things always happen to me?' She moaned, peering over the book as she edged her way towards the door. Lee and Francine were in the store.

*****

"Hi Amanda!"

"Hello Francine." Amanda clutched an envelope to her chest.

"Are you heading to the mailbox?"

"Yes – can I post something for you?"

"Would you? I have these letters that Billy needs mailed."

"Sure, no problem."

In the exchange, the mail fell to the floor. Both women knelt to gather it up. Francine picked up Amanda's envelope.

"Rebecca's Fantasies? You naughty girl! I told Lee that was you in the store yesterday but he didn't believe me."

"You saw me?"

"Yes, and I agree with you. Rebecca's is much cheaper than buying from that store."

Amanda just smiled weakly.

*****

"Lee!"

"Yeah, Francine?"

"I was right!"

"About what?"

"Yesterday—at the Adult Entertainment shop, when we were making that drop. It was Amanda that I saw."

"No way. Amanda King wouldn't be seen in that place. She can hardly even say the store's name."

"Lee, I'm telling you, it was Amanda. I just saw her and she's mailing an order into Rebecca's Fantasies. She must have been comparing prices and realized that Rebecca's is much cheaper."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I must say, I never knew this side of Amanda existed."

"Me neither." He said slowly.

*****

"Hey, Amanda."

"Oh, hi Lee!"

"What are you up to?"

"Just collecting my mail. I didn't know you used this post office."

"Not often. Sometimes I have things delivered here."

"Me too."

"So anything interesting come?"

"No, not really."

"I see you have a parcel slip. Did you order something special?"

"Sort of...it's a surprise."

"Is it big? Can I help you carry it?"

"No, that's okay. I can manage."

"Oh...well, I'll see you later."

"Bye"

Lee stood outside the post office, watching Amanda leave. Yep...black and red box. It really was from Rebecca's! 'Huh, I never would've believed it!'

*****

Amanda smiled to herself as she walked across the bullpen. Her new underwear from Rebecca's Fantasies slid sensually across her skin as she moved. She'd never felt so sexy.

"Hi Amanda!"

"Good morning, Lee! Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yep, appears to be...You look quite pleased with yourself today."

"Just in a good mood."

"Any particular reason?"

She made a show of thinking, then shook her head. "No not really." Sitting down to work, she noticed that Lee was staring speculatively at her and she was unable to suppress the mischievous grin that spread across her face. If he only knew...

*****

Lee had stared at Amanda all day. She was glowing and he suspected it had something to do with the parcel she'd picked up yesterday. It had been from Rebecca's Fantasies and he was dying to know what she'd bought. Most likely it was sexy underwear. He secretly hoped it was red and mentally pictured her svelte figure, her long legs... His pants became tight and he shifted in his chair, frowning. He wasn't reacting to Amanda! The very idea was ridiculous. They were nothing alike. They had a purely professional relationship and that's all it ever would be...wouldn't it?

******

Realizing that Dotty was staying up late, Lee resorted to climbing the trellis to get in touch with Amanda. He raised his hand to knock on her bedroom window, then paused as he peered inside. Amanda was trying on items from Rebecca's: A black and red garter, matching panties and a push-up bra. She posed in front of the mirror then turned to check her back view. Lee swallowed hard and felt himself break into a sweat at the sight. Suddenly he realized he was slipping, grabbed wildly at the trellis and slid to the ground in a hasty retreat.

*****

"Lee, I wish you'd told me about this assignment. I would have dressed differently."

"Umm...I stopped by your house to warn you but I couldn't because your mother was still up."

"You've never heard of the phone?"

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, right." She glared at him.

Lee smiled wickedly to himself. Amanda was getting soaked from the dolphins splashing at the marine exhibit and her new underwear was showing quite satisfactorily through the damp material of her dress. He snapped another picture, in keeping with their tourist cover. He'd be sure to keep this film to himself once the case was completed.

*****

Amanda stuck her head out of the washroom at the marine exhibit. "Lee, give me your jacket."

"My jacket?"

"Yes! I need to wear it."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"But you're all wet and it's a new coat."

"Too bad. This is an emergency."

"Getting a little wet isn't an emergency."

"A little? I'm soaked!"

"So?"

"So you can see right through my dress!"

"Didn't your mother tell you to wear clean underwear in case of accidents?"

"Lee, this isn't funny. I...I have on special underclothes and I can't be seen in them."

"Special underclothes?"

"Lee!"

"Oh alright, here's my jacket."

"Thanks!"

*****

Lee had been smiling at her all day. It was the kind of smile that made her heart beat faster. He was even leaning closer when handing her papers and she was sure he'd sniffed her hair. Frowning, she bit her lip. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was starting to see her as a woman. It had begun right after he got the pictures back from the Marine exhibit assignment. He'd said they were perfect and had then stuffed them in his desk. Hmm, Lee was out. She pulled open the drawer, looked and gasped in embarrassment.

******

"Amanda?'

"Yes?'

"Have you been in my desk?

"Your desk?"

"Yes."

"Why do you ask?'

"Because my pictures are missing."

"What pictures?"

"The Marine Exhibit pictures."

"You mean the ones where I'm soaking wet and you can see through my dress?"

"Well...yes but it's the dolphins behind I was interested in."

"Dolphins."

"Yeah...We might make a documentary and they would be a good ...why are you looking at me like that? Don't you believe me?"

"Lee, I don't know what to believe but I'm keeping those pictures." Amanda stormed out.

"But I still have the negatives." He said to himself.

*****

3 years later...

"Lee, guess what I found in your sock drawer?"

"Socks?"

"No! These pictures of me soaking wet. You can see my underwear through my dress."

"Hmm...great pictures."

"But I took them from you!"

"But I had the negatives."

"And made reprints? Why?"

"Because then I couldn't get my hands on the real thing."

"And now you can?"

"Yep – just like this."

"Oooh ...do that again."

"Sure but first take off the Rebecca's underwear."

"It's more fun if you do it."

"True."

"And I'll help with yours..."

"I love you Mrs. Stetson."

"And I love you, Mr. Stetson."


End file.
